1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric vehicle control device driven by means of an electric motor, and in particular an electric vehicle control device having a high reliability, capable of running safely, even if a main electric power conversion unit for driving the motor is out of order.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As an example of the prior art electric vehicle control device there is known a method, by which an inverter for driving an AC motor for running is used also as a charger, as described in JP-A-Sho 59-61402. In such an electric vehicle, there are disposed a switch between the inverter and the AC motor and a charging terminal between the inverter and the switch so that a driving mode and a charging mode can be switched by opening and closing the switch. By this method stable charging can be effected without increasing the size of the device.
As another example of the prior art electric vehicle control device there is known a method, by which a motor for an air conditioner is disposed to be driven separately from the motor for running. Concretely speaking, a motor for driving a compressor for the air conditioner is disposed apart from the motor for running and the number of turns of the motor for driving the compressor is controlled by the inverter. By this method cooling and heating are possible at need without changing any characteristics of the motor for running not only at running but also at standing.